1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biaxially-oriented polyester films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among known biaxially-oriented polyester films are biaxially-oriented laminated polyester films disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-77431. When conventional biaxially-oriented polyester films are used as magnetic recording media, they have improved output and traveling performance. High-density magnetic recording such as digital video recording, however, requires further increased output and higher reliability of magnetic recording media.